Little Santa
by Pii
Summary: Christmas Special. One-shot C: CIt's a silent, peaceful Christmas night. But the Fentons still debating about Santa's existence. Then suddenly, someone appeared from the fireplace.


_Hiya guys x3 Merry Christmas everyone! Pii is writing a Christmas Special fan-fic. One-shot. Jack-Maddie-Phantom Bonding. Sorry bad you guys enjoy it, it's a present from me. Merry Christmas~!_

**Little Santa**

Christmas Night, snows are falling. It's a silent, peaceful night. Everyone is sleeping, the Fenton kids already sleep on their beds too. But, in the living room, in front of the fireplace, the adult Fentons keep arguing about Santa.

"He does!"

"He doesn't!"

With signs on their hands, Jack and Madeline Fenton keep shouting about Santa is exist or not. Jack, keep saying that Santa does exist. And Maddie keep saying that Santa does not exist. This mouth-fight keep going all day long. From the very morning until this time at night, they're not even stopping.

Suddenly, they feel a chill come into the room. Jack and Maddie both stopped their fight. Their eyes both locked to the sudden noise's coming from. The top. They're not doing anything but hearing a sound of someone falling from the fireplace and they're running to it. Wondering if he is Santa.

Ashes from the fireplace went to the air, covering the view with black. Jack and Maddie coughed, then they hear a voice coughing from the fireplace. Both of Jack and Maddie covered their nose and mouth. The two walks to the fireplace to check the person who is coughing. The blacks getting fade, and someone familiar come to view.

A boy with snow white hair, wearing black and white suit, with a red hat on his head, carrying a sack in his hands. The boy still coughed, then he opened his ectoplasm green eyes. Both ghost hunters surprised to found a ghost boy in their fireplace now. Both of them back up, glares on him. Meanwhile the ghost boy is getting on his feet.

"Phantom?" Maddie asked. "What do you want?" she yelled, with a hating voice. Jack and Maddie both not moving, and looks angry. But Phantom not replying, he is busy wiping the ashes from him. Suddenly, Jack noticed something, "Eh wait,"

"How'd you get in here? There's a ghost shield outside-" Jack asked confusingly. Now Maddie turned confused too. They are looking at Phantom, begging for answers. "Don't you dare to ruin the Christmas like what you did last year," Maddie told him.

Phantom just smiled and answer, "Hey, I did not ruin the Christmas- there's a Christmas truce in the Ghost Zone anyway. We're not fighting in Christmas."

"There is?" Jack and Maddie asked confusingly. Then Maddie back to ask him, "Then, why you're coming here?"

"I'm just coming here to deliver this," Phantom take a present out from the sack, and give it to Maddie. Maddie and Jack are shocked to know that Phantom giving them gifts. "Better this is not a trick from you," Maddie warned him.

"No, I told you that we have a truce in Christmas," Phantom smiled softly. "I just want to give you that, and this-" Phantom pulled a bowl from the sack, then handed it to Jack. "This is your favorite,"

Jack's smile grow when he see what on his hands; _fudge_. He happily opened the bowl and devour the fudge happily. Maddie wanted to warn him, but it's too late- he already eat the fudge. After Jack's done, Maddie keep blinking on him. Not believe that he just eat the fudge Phantom gave. "J-Jack?" Maddie questioned.

"I told you, it's okay," Phantom give another smile.

"But- why you're giving us these?" Maddie asked. "We always thought you're evil,"

"Hey, not all ghosts are evil, right?" Phantom said. Maddie remembered Phantom have said a same thing plenty times. But she never believes him. Maybe he is right; maybe not all ghosts are evil. Jack and Maddie keep looking at Phantom. "I am not evil," Phantom explained. "Some people maybe mistaking me because I have been controlled and framed all this time," he said.

Now both Maddie and Jack shocked. The ghost boy did not evil all this time. They start to feel guilty, and their whole body wrapped in shame. But the ghost boy give a look on them, "I just want to share Christmas gifts with you guys," he said.

"But, why?" Maddie questioned again. Holding her gift in her hands. She is not understand. Why he still giving her gift? She acted really bad to him all this time. "We hunted you," she continued.

"Hey, it's Christmas. Don't be confused because it's miracles," Phantom said. He said that like it is really a miracle. A miracle of Christmas that he does came tonight. "You done really much good things, Maddie." He replied with a smile. Glowing ectoplasm eyes meet with Maddie's eyes. She is almost in tear, seeing how innocent the ghost boy all this time.

"Why not all ghosts are evil?" Maddie asked again, half-sobbing. She keep trying to hide her sadness.

"Because we still cares about people," Phantom answered. Still with a smile. Suddenly, his smile remind both Maddie and Jack about someone. Someone they loved, their own son with his baby blue eyes and raven black hair. Ghosts are dead soul of humans. That's their research said. For some reason, his looks; Phantom's looks really familiar with someone they know. Maybe they knew him.

The ghost boy's emerald green eyes looks really pretty. His snow white hair just like snow itself. His glowing pale skin body lights in the Christmas night. His strong hands holding the sack, and his childish smile is warm.

Maddie opened her mouth to ask, "Phantom?"

"Yes?"

"Do we… knew you?" Maddie asked him. There's a silence for a while before Phantom answered her, "Maybe?"

Again, with a same smile. Heart-warming smile of him.

Phantom turned back, "It's time to go," he said. Holding his sack and walked to the fireplace. Looking up, and ready to fly out. Then that's hit Maddie.

"Wait,"

Phantom turned his head to see the two ghost hunters. Maddie's lips slowly moving and ask him, "_Are you Santa?_"

Phantom thinks for a while, then answered her. "_Maybe I am,_" then he turned to the fireplace again and fly out of the house. Jack and Maddie walked to their windows to see the ghost boy flying to another house in the middle of night sky. Trough they don't know if Santa is exist or not. But at least they know, there is a _little Santa_ delivering gifts to everyone in Amity Park.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's short everyone! But I hoped you enjoyed it x3 Merry Christmas, everyone!_


End file.
